Venom (2018)
| running time = 112 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $100,000,000 IMDB; Venom (2018); Main page details. Box Office. | gross revenue = $213,515,506 (US) $856,085,151 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Venom (2018); Total Lifetime Grosses; Domestic Summary. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Venom is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy, action and science fiction genres. It is based on the character(s) of Eddie Brock & Venom as seen in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The film was directed by Ruben Fleischer with a screenplay written by Jeff Pinkner, Scott Rosenberg, and Kelly Marcel. It was produced by Columbia Pictures and Marvel Entertainment and distributed through Sony Pictures Entertainment. It premiered in the United States on October 5th, 2018. The movie stars Tom Hardy as the central protagonist Eddie Brock, with Michelle Williams as lawyer ex-girlfriend Anne Weying. Riz Ahmed plays the role of the film's antagonist, Carlton Drake, who also takes on the alias of Riot. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "The world has enough superheroes". * The character of Eddie Brock was created by writer David Michelinie and artist Todd McFarlane. He was was introduced in ''Web of Spider-Man'' #18 in September, 1986. Eddie made his first full appearance as Venom in a splash panel in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #299, and had his first full story-arc in Amazing Spider-Man #300. * The character of Carlton Drake was created by writer David Michelinie and artist Todd McFarlane. He first appeared in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #298 in March, 1988. Drake's company, the Life Foundation was introduced in that same issue. * The character of Anne Weying, also known as She-Venom, was created by writer David Michelinie and artist Mark Bagley. She first appeared in the first story from ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #375 in March, 1993 titled "The Bride of Venom". * The movie was shot on-location in San Francisco, California, with some scenes being filmed in New York City, New York. Scenes involving Malaysia were filmed in Atlanta, Georgia. IMDB; Venom (2018); Filming & Production. * Venom grossed $80,255,756 over its opening weekend from October 5th-October 7th, 2018. * In the United States, Venom grossed $213,515,506 over its complete domestic run. It grossed $642,569,645 in non-US market, and it grossed $856,085, 151 worldwide. * At its widest release, Venom was screened in 4,250 theaters. * Venom closed out of theaters on January 24th, 2019. It had been in release a total of sixteen weeks (112 days). * Executive producer David B. Householter is credited as David Householter in this film. * At the time of release, the Spider-Man license was being used by Marvel Studios. Even though Spider-Man is classically considered a major foe of Venom, no reference to Spider-Man or his supporting cast (with the exception of John Jameson) is made in this film. Fun Facts * There is a running gag in Marvel Entertainment films wherein Marvel Comics publisher and pioneer Stan Lee makes a cameo appearance in nearly all Marvel films. In this film he plays a dapper dog walker. * This is the second live-action iteration of Eddie Brock. He previously appeared in the film Spider-Man 3 where he was played by actor Topher Grace. This is the third live-action appearance of the Venom symbiote. It appeared in Spider-Man 3 and also made a brief appearance at the end of Amazing Spider-Man 2 in the Osborn family's secret chamber of future plot devices. * The end-title credits list Walter O'Brien of Scorpion Computer Services in the role of computer advisory services. Walter O'Brien is a fictionalized version of an actual person who was the main character of the TV Series Scorpion. Scorpion Computer Services is the company started up by the real life Walter O'Brien. * The astronaut in the beginning of the film is John Jameson, III. In the Marvel Universe, he is the son of Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson. He first appeared in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #1 in March, 1963. Another version of John Jameson made a previous appearance in Spider-Man 2 and was played by actor Daniel Gillies. * Actor Woody Harrelson is also known for playing the role of Tallahassee in the horror/comedy film Zombieland. That film was also directed by Ruben Fleischer. * Although it is not gone into great detail in this film, Woody Harrelson's character, Cletus Kasady, is a vicious mass murderer. Harrleson also played notable psycho-killer Mickey Knox in Oliver Stone's 1994 film Natural Born Killers. * Actor Riz Ahmed is also known for playing brain-addled pilot Bodhi in the movie Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Poll So what did ya think of Venom? Awesome! I loved it! Meh. It was okay. It's a turd in the wind. Recommendations * Amazing Spider-Man, The * Amazing Spider-Man 2, The * Spider-Man * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man 3 * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Spider-Man: Far from Home * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse See also External Links * * * Venom at Wikipedia * * * Venom at the Marvel Movies Wiki References Keywords Accelerated healing | Alien life forms | Alien parasites | Ambulance | Astronaut | Bartender | Businessman | California | Computer | Crash landings | Doctor | Dogs | Eaten alive | Electrocution | Exploding bodies | Exploding vehicles | Grenade | Handgun | Helicopter | Hospital | Immolation | Impalement | Laboratory | Lawyer | Machine gun | Malaysia | Male rear nudity | Mental health facility | Mental patient | Mercenary | Motorcycle | Outer space | Paramedic | Pistol | Police officer | Psychopath | Rabbits | Reporter | Rifle | San Francisco | Scientific experimentation | Scientist | Security guard | Shape-shifting | Slit throats | Stabbings | Superhuman durability | Superhuman strength | Symbiotes | Taser | Tentacles | Throat injuries | Torture | Transformation | Village | Wheelchair